Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to touch-based systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to scaling content on touch-based systems.
An interactive plasma display (IPD) is a touch-based system that may be used to replace chalkboards and/or whiteboards in educational, corporate and courtroom settings. A conventional IPD may provide for fast, simultaneous writing (e.g., by multiple individuals), as well as high image quality and pen identification. During a typical writing session, a user may decide the size and placement of content on the IPD, wherein poor planning or a change in circumstances may lead to the user running out of space on the IPD. Such a challenge may be particularly prevalent in impromptu settings (e.g., teaching environments) where the content is not predetermined.